In traditional wireless networks, nodes can communicate with each other. For example, a first node (the source node) may send information to a second node (the destination node), and the second node (the source node) may send information to a first node (the destination node). The information may include information that identifies the source node and/or the destination node. The source node is a transmitter and the destination node is a receiver, although the source node may include the capability for receiving and/or the destination node may include the capability for transmitting.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.